


Generations

by mrhawkprime



Category: Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon 2004), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, earth 62, matt is a wayne, terry is a wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhawkprime/pseuds/mrhawkprime
Summary: generations will be the main source of Side Stories and crossovers for Earth 62, as long as tell stories focused around the Next Generation kids of the Justice League as well as some stories involving their parents. I'm going to say it right here this is a derivative work so all rights belong to DC and Warner Brothers.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Bj wayne/Cara Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Emiko Queen/Damian Wayne, Stephanine Wayne/Apollo, Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Kudos: 40
Collections: Earth 62 Universe





	1. Chapter 1

<https://www.deviantart.com/mrheroprimes/art/Genrations-Cover-867217814>

Generations: Return of the Joker

A/N This Based on Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Bruce is going to be wearing a magic amulet ( that creates a glamour that changes his appearance to look like ate start of Batman Beyond the rebirth Imagine the Batman cartoon Bruce Wayne with gray hair and some aged lines, the only people who can see through the glamour our family members and close friends) to conceal the fact that he's gained immortality by being made a greek Champion by the Olympians, Diana is also wearing a glamour amulet, in order to keep up her Diana Prince-Wayne identity. and the Bat Armor that appears in Batman Beyond is his batsuit with it being able to hide as a Robotic Exoskeleton frame to explain why he doesn't have use a walking cane to fake his age, The Batcave as well as Wayne Manor is based on the way it was depicted in the Batman cartoon.

The Pairings.

wonderbat: Bruce/Diana

Nightfire: Richard grayson/kori anders

RedShim'Tar: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall

wonderrobin: Cassie sandmarks/Tim drake

RedSider: Emiko queen/Damian Wayne (I plan on having it that as an adult Damien will utilize The Insider suit)

SuperBat: BJ Wayne/Cara Kent

FuryApollo:Stephanie wayne/Paul [Apollo]

BatTan: Terry wayne/Dana tan

a small list of the other kids/teenagers

Jacob Grayson age 18 (Son of Richard Grayson and kori anders)

Mar'i Grayson age 12 (Daughter of Richard Grayson and Kory Anders)

Annie Drake age 16 (Daughter of Tim Drake and Cassandra sandmarks)

Mathias Drake age 14 (Daughter of Tim Drake and Cassandra sandmarks)

Tallant Wayne age 13 (Son of Damian Wayne and Emiko Queen)

Matt wayne age 10 (Son of Bruce and Diana)

* * *

 _**3** _ _**rd** _ _**person POV/ location Gotham shipping** _

A security guard shouts in fear as he pulls his gun "Stay back!" as a spliced hyena attacked him and knocks the stun gun away and severely injures the guard, knocking him out cold. "He should've said heel" said a guy who was dressed like a scarecrow spliced hyena just giggled. The six gang members opined the door headed into the warehouse, Bonk and Chucko head to the hover lift's the one dressed a circus strong man reversed and crashed in to wall then crashed into the equipment the twins were sitting on, one twin said to the other "He's got a delicate touch, Dee Dee." Her sister replied "Delicate like a moose, Dee Dee." As they used the controls of the hover lift to grab the side of the equipment then Bonk complained "I hate ripping this heavy junk. Give me cash cards any day." That is when Chucko called out "Zip it, Bonk. Plan is get in and get out fast." As they used the three hover lifts to move the tech over the shipping hatch a shadow passed over head. Prompting the jokerz to look up and gasp in fear.

* * *

 _**Batman** _ _**B** _ _**eyond/terry Wayne pov** _

"It's a school night, boys and girls. I'm going to have to call your folks." I said to the jokerz from the crane hook I was standing on, that is when the joker in the circus strong man costume detached his hover lift from the tech and flew after me the twin girls gasping as they grape hold of the sided rails of the hover lift. At the same time the joker in the clown mask pulled out a laser rifle and shot the crane hook, before he could hit me I activated my jet boot and opined my batwings-glider and flu out of the way as the crane hook was intently destroyed. I started flying the room dodging laser fire and a hover lift, that is when I landed on the hover lift and that piss of the circus strong man as he tried to make me fall off. But I activated the electromagnets in my boots and stood up, the fool tried several different maneuvers to try and make me fall off the hover lift the twins were not enjoying the ride "Bonk! Don't!" one of the Dee Dee twins screamed. I smirked then said "Yeah, Bonk. Don't." That's when the joker in the clown mask started shooting his laser rifle at me again so I flew down to fight hand to hand but first I threw a batarang and hit the laser rifle.

The joker in the clown mask threw his laser rifle away before it exploded in his face, landing on the hover lift I punched him clean off it. I moved quickly up the tech the Jokerz were trying to steal and started fighting the joker who was dressed like Scarecrow, with my left hand I knocked the Halloween pumpkin basket out of his hand, I didn't hit him with an uppercut in the drawer with my right light fist which sent him flying a little bit into the air as he landed on the top of the massive tech component. I then proceeded to dive off the tech, landing on the Joker who is splice their DNA with a hyena Getting up quickly I ran over and punched Bonk in the jaw causing him to fall into the Dee Dee twins.

The hyena been tried to jump me from behind thinking quickly ever forward to maneuver synonym flying over my shoulders into some canisters I didn't run over to Joker with a clown mask and performed junk kick sending him flying into some crates, Bonk tried to charge at me again I nailed him with a quick uppercut sending him toppling to the ground. I didn't look at the Dee Dee twins who who appeared to be huddling together trying to stay out of the fight so I turn my attention back to Bonk who was getting back to his feet. That's when I heard the familiar sound of a batarang flying through the air that was followed by a cry of pain with flying to the floor out of the corner of my eye, as a familiar voice called out from the Shadows "Major rule of being the Dark Knight when you're surrounded by enemies never drop your guard."

That's when the Bat of metropolis stepped out of the shadows I quickly called out to him trying not to sound surprised "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be watching over Metropolis" because it's cow completely covered his face there was no way to tell what is expression was as he responds, "May I remind you we have that big social event in a few days the whole family supposed to be there." _Oh yeah I forgot about that_. The hyena then tried to jump the Bat of metropolis which didn't go over well, since his reaction time is far higher than mine, While the Joker who looked like a scarecrow Wanna Be tried to attack me with a sledgehammer. as we were fighting them off The Jokerz must have realized they had terrible odds with two Batmen because the joker with the clown mask shout it to the twins " Let's go Dee Dee open the door." the twins called out to him "On the double." and proceeded to quickly open the hatch that would be used to lower tech on the transports below the two of them then proceeded to climb aboard a hover lift tell the other Jokerz to lift the tech they were trying to steal and fly down the access hatch.

As the four of them fled the scene they left their two gang mates behind. he Bat of metropolis had succeeded in knocking out the hyena, I then proceeded to knocked out the Scarecrow wanna be. we both didn't gave Chase to the fling Jokerz jumping down the shipping tube I opened up my glider and activated my jet boots while the Bat of metropolis used his cape to Glided, I happen to reach them first so I flew in punching Bonk in the face, which goaded him into detaching his hover lift from the tech they were trying to steal and chase after me which didn't help his fellow gang member since They needed three lifts to keep the stable now they were slowly plummeting towards the ground.

As I was keeping bonk distracted I made the mistake of flying a little too close to his hover lift which allowed the deetwin who accompanied him perform a quick maneuver kicking me in the face send me tumbling onto the hover lift propulsion system. I quickly got up as the Dee twin try to engage me but she ended up falling off hover lift instead. This prompted the other Dee twin to detach her hover lift to fly in to save her sister, I would have tried to help her but I was preoccupied with bong thankfully the bat of metropolis was able to react flying in and catching activating a parachute was hidden under his cape.

The Dee Dee twin in intercepted them rescuing her sister from my brother who had safely landed on a rooftop. leaving mean to deal with Bond who had me pinned his hands wrapped around my neck as he gloated "You got a Death Wish, bats" I countered him by simply saying " and here I thought I was being a good citizen." bonk proceeded to punch me in the face a few times before resuming choking me out as I mumbled out "flagpole." this caused him to stop choking me and bring his head closer to my face as he asked "what did you say?" I smirked and answered "flagpole." this prompted him to completely stop and look at where we were flying but not soon enough room to get back to the controls because he ended up kneeling the flagpole and getting left behind. I also had to quickly bail from the hover lift since he was flying straight into a building.

However I didn't clear the blast radius in time and end up getting knocked out of the air and flying onto a rooftop which stunned me, for a few minutes with the Bat of metropolis arriving to Get me out of the mangled mess event that had collapsed on top of me. We both surveyed the damage from the explosion that have been caused by the tech the Jokerz had tried to steal. I ended up cracking a joke to lighten the mood "That's not coming out of my allowance."

* * *

**Note: In some episodes of the 2004 Batman cartoon we actually see Bruce use the bat Pole to go up to the batcomputer level of the cave.**

* * *

**Immediate transition to the Batcave**

I flew my Batmobile back to the cave while the bat of Metropolis to use his shadow travel ability, As I landed I spotted dad Bruce Wayne as well our Great Dane Ace. As I was jumping out of my Batmobile he called down to me from the upper level "How did it go with the Jokerz?" As I landed my older brother materialize beside me I quickly pulled my cowl of and responded to our fathers question "We broke up the robbery but it was weird, it's the third time this month that Gang has intercepted Hi-Tech machinery. Jokerz don't use this stuff" We both received to use the specialized batpole to get up to the bpper level with bat computer was.

Dad then pointed out "They could be fencing it. corporate Espionage is big business." it was then joined the conversation "You might as well sit tight you'll get another shot at them. given that they botched this job they'll likely be looking for another one, And when they make their move will be ready. Oh hey Dads in the news."

As he turned up the volume on the news report that was being played on the batcomputer As the female animated newscaster appeared on screen "That's right Tom, Today, Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne, announced that he will be officially handing off the reins ceo to his son Damian Wayne, While shareholders are happy to have a younger face leading the company. support from some key members of the Wayne board has been oddly lukewarm. Company operations manager, Jordan Pryce, offered this comment"

The news report then cut to Jordan Pryce giving his statement "I, of course, join the rest of our Wayne Enterprises family in welcoming this change in leadership. I'm sure we're all profit from having a new face leading the company. the day to day rigors of running a vast, multinational conglomerate is stressful, even for a young man. Let us hope Damian Wayne is up to the challenge."

"Wow someone sounds bitter" BJ joked I listen to the conversation while I changed out of my suit dad been responded "Pryce has setting himself up to be next in line, My name is Damian as my successor to the position of ceo torpedoed any dream he had of trying to succeed me." "You think Damien will keep him around?" BJ asked.

"So long as he stays on good terms. pryce can either get with the program or start emailing his resume." dad answered flatly. I quickly finished changing out of my batsuit and into my civilian clothes and walked back over to rejoin the conversation "Since you won't be putting any more of those long hours at the office will I finally be able to have a bit of a nightlife." "you wish?" BJ Joked. As I was getting my jacket on I let out a groan of pain a look of concern flash cross Dad's face as he asked " Terry are you okay."

I gave a quick explanation "You know the Jokerz are going in for splicing now. Crazy hyena-boy nearly took a bite out of me. No way I could explain that to Dana." I then proceeded to make my way to the elevator "You're not going out after what you just told me are you?" Dad asked I turned back to look at him answering "Night still young and so am I, Besides I promised and I would go out dancing at the Club level 54." Dad just smirked as he answered "all right enjoy your date but promise you'll be back at a reasonable time to get some sleep." I nodded in the affirmative and then climbed in the elevator and headed up to the manor, so that I can head out to the club to meet up with Dana.

* * *

**Immediate transition to Club Level 54.**

Not sure how I managed it but I ended up passing out for a few minutes in the booth that Dana and I had gotten. I'm not sure when but Dana came over to wake me "Up and at them, Terry." She then pulled me onto the Dance Floor stating "You can sleep on your parents time, not mine" I quickly apologized "Sorry, Dane." We ended up dancing for about 30 minutes and then we got some food, and as promised I get her home on time, the last thing I need is her father getting angry and showing up at the Manor, because the guy still doesn't trust me I can't blame him given how foolish I was in my early teens. I didn't went home and went to bed to catch up on my sleep.

* * *

 _**3** _ _**rd** _ _**person POV** _ **location The Condemned Jolly Jack Candy Factory**

Meanwhile at a abandoned Candy Factory in the old Gotham Industrial District, The Jokerz who had caused trouble earlier were meeting with their boss. Chucko was doing his best to explain what happened "Two Batmen showed up and we had to ditch. We were able to save this: the console's memory board." as he slide the memory boards over to the other side of the table going on to say "I know it's not much but,"

their boss was quick to show his displeasure as he busted he memory board into shards with his fists as he slammed it on the table As he spoke "It's not much? It's nothing. Losers. All of you." The Jokerz on the other side of the table gasped and flinched As their mysterious boss went on to say "A disgrace to the name Joker. Why, in my day.."

Bonk who have been standing off to one side decided to vent his displeasure with their mysterious boss "In your day?! Ever since you cone your way into this gang. It's been "your day" this and "your day" that." Chacko tried to get bonk to back down by saying his name "Bonk." But he wouldn't listen and continue to vent "Your day is over, old man. Even if you are who you say you are. And personally, I think you're a fake."

Their mysterious boss took some jelly beans out of the jar and start fiddling with them as he spoke "Ah, brave new world. That has such putzes in it." Bonk then started yelling at his fellow Jokerz "He's got us running around ripping a lot of geek junk, but no cash! He won't tell us what his plan is, if he even has one" He then walked over to their bosses side of the table and start screaming in his face "I want out!" their mysterious boss response what's Swift "if you insist." That's when he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at bonk Who started to squirm saying "Hey man take it easy, I was just kidding." Their boss Been stood up from his chair and pulled the trigger and a flight popped out as he said "so was I"

Bonk and let out a sigh of relief thinking he was safe then suddenly there was serious boss pulled the trigger again releasing a torrent of green gas as he fell onto the table laughing uncontrollably, with the joker now standing in the light stating "Oops, no I wasn't." As he walk forward towards the now terrified Jokers he added in "That was also how we did in my day." As he tossed the gas fly gun away letting it bounce off a bonks laughing body .

the Joker then went on to give Monologue With his back turned to the jokerz "you know, kids, a lot has changed while your old Uncle Joker's been away. New Gotham, new rules. even a new Batman." The Joker then turn to face them with a much more upbeat tone "But now I'm tanned, I'm rested. and I'm ready to give this old town a wedgie again I have to know you're with me. Will you say it for me one time?"

The five remaining Jokerz whispered out "We're with you." The Joker then prodded "A little louder." The five Jokers then shouted "we're with you!" The Joker then took it from the top and asked again starting with the twins "Dee Dee?" who answered quickly "we're with you!" He then turned his attention to the male jokerz and asked "Boys?" The three of them quickly answered "we're with you!" The Joker then cracked a joke about the Laughing corpse "Bonk. Oh, right dead. Dee Dee be a lam sweep out the trash." The two of them quickly wasted no time removing bonk from the table which seemed to satisfy the joker as he stated "There's good girls."

The Joker then walked over to ghoul and chucko and the hyena and started guiding them over to the computer stating "What's if we forget tonight mishappened and start over" Chucko then said "Great, boss." The Joker then had ghoul sit at the PC saying " Ghoul my boy we're going to need another system scanner. Who's got one that they'd be willing to donate" Ghoul then started typing at Breakneck speed stating "Checking" He then went on to explain "What we're after is cutting-edge. These are the only other places we'd find one." The Joker then started reading through the list "No, Nope, no ah." ghoul had a shocked look on his face as he saying "What, there security's gonna be tight, no one's ever broken in." The Joker then smiled and looked at him and said "Oh yes but think of the fun."

* * *

**Note: Paul is Lord Apollo he is based on the character from the short-lived Image Comics series God complex (2009-2010) not the updated cyberpunk version known as God complex: Dogma.**

* * *

**the Wayne Enterprises Mega building**

Bruce Wayne P.O.V

Terry, Diana and I arrived at the party that was to official send off from wayne enterprises, I was to give a speech and then afterward Damien would give his speech. As we went outside onto the terrace we were greeted by Joyce Carr one of the board members "Good evening mr. and mrs. Wayne." Since she addressed me first I answered "Ms. Carr You remember our son Terry."She then turned to look to other son "Of course. I'm glad you could join us, Terry." We watched as our son shook hands with her.

As we made our way over to the stage filled us in on the guests "Everyone is here. Well, everyone except Mr. Pryce, unfortunately." All I could do was state the obvious after hearing that "That's no surprise." I got on the stage and stood next to my son Damian. As we waited for ms. Carr to give the announcement so that I could do my speech, I took the opportunity to survey my family members and what they were doing.

My son BJ wayne and his wife Cara Kent-wayne were currently slow dancing on the dance floor that had been set up. I could see Diana was catching up with her cousin Cassandra SandMarks-Drake, She told us before we arrived that Tim was Going to be arriving to the party late since he had some extra work to get done at the communications branch. My daughter Stephanie and her boyfriend Paul were chatting near the drinks table, Damian's wife Emiko Queen-wayne was talking with my first adopted son bludhaven mayor Richard garyson and his wife Kori Anders-Garyson, My only other adopted son who wasn't in attendance was Jason Todd and his wife Artemis, the reason being that they had offered to watch the youngest members of the family, as well as some of the teenagers who opted not to come such as Richard's son Jacob and Tim's daughter Annie.

As I finished my surveying ms. Carr began the announcements "May I have your attention, please? It is my pleasure to be getting this send-off to the man whose lead this company through thick and thin ladies and gentlemen Bruce Wayne." That's when the spotlight shined on me I walked over to the podium to get my speech "Thank you Joyce, It's been a pleasure to know each and everyone of you." I was only cut off as the mic suddenly screeching.

Some people in the audience start covering their ears, so I grabbed the mic which caused it to stop screeching and continue to my speech "The time has come for me to hand off the reins of leadership to the Next Generation.." This time that mic didn't just screech It was accompanied by a laugh I hadn't heard in 24 years. As I surveyed the crowd I noticed some of the guests had terrified looks on their faces meaning they must have grew up during that time when the source of that laugh was still a threat. all of the sudden The Jokerz who was spliced with hyena that Terry and BJ at fought a few nights ago jumped out of the bush that lined the Terrace. He didn't charge through the crowd towards the podium, Terry tried to intercept but he jumped over him landing on the stage right in front of me, As he circled me I could see Richard and Kori coordinating people to get them to safety.

The hyena then try to attack me but I dodged him with my heightened reflexes before grabbing him by the wrist and tossed him over my shoulder send him flying and into the glass Podium destroying it indiscernible shards. It was then that my wife BJ and Terry ran on stage with BJ "dad are you okay." I just gave them the look I gave when it was time for action and said "Go to work." BJ and Terry did as instructed running off to find a location where they could suit up quickly.

Diana and I then tried to make her way off the stage but we were intercepted by one of the Dee Dee twins the first one Landing in front of us "Well, if it isn't old Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." With her sister dropping in grabbing my arm saying "So debonair." Her sister then ran up and grabbed my other arm saying "So dapper" before Diana and I could react the Dee Dee twin who was holding my right arm kicked me in the chest with her sister saying saying "So decrepit" ' _if they only knew the truth'_. as she kicked me to the ground.

Diana rush to my sided as a panel in the stages floor suddenly opened releasing purple smoke as a mysterious figure was lifted up from the hidden area below the stage I squinted trying to make out who it was. But then the smoke cleared revealing the face my most dangerous adversary the Joker. To say I was in shock what would be an understatement it was like a waking nightmare. A chill ran down my spine that's the Joker started speaking "Hello Gotham, Joker's back in town." Which terrified The party-goers Who hadn't yet to fell the terrace.

"It can't be." Diana whispered in my ear That's when the Joker turned his attention to us but mostly me as he got down on one knee and looked directly at me "Oh, no, your old eyes do not deceive you, Brucie! After all, who'd know me better than you?" Suddenly there was a unified Shout "Back off gruesome." as Terry flew down in his Bat Suit Landing directly in front of his mother and I facing the Joker, while his elder brother BJ materialized out of the shadows and his batsuit.

The Joker then looked at the both of them and said "Ah, the new Boys. The ears are too long on both of you, But at least one of you has a cape not too shabby. Not too shabby at all. Woof!" That's when the hyena Attachable to BJ and Terry at the same time which kept them distracted. Joker's then used the communicator on his wrist to contact who I was assuming was the other members of his current gang "How's it going boys." I didn't catch the response but it seems to satisfy the Joker because he turned his attention to the Twins and said "Time to go Dee Dee." That's when he revealed a joker themed flying car what's the Joker and the twins got a board even whistled which prompted the hyena the stop trying to mall my sons and jump aboard.

Looking for Bj and Terry could react the Joker cut the button and start setting off explosives that had been placed throughout the Terrace. Which caused the infrastructure of the Terrace to start breaking apart in some areas putting two civilians in danger of falling to their death The Joker thing called down to my sons "what's it going to be bat fakes." My son's knew what they had to do they prioritize saving the civilians over chasing after Joker By the time they got back up to the the Terrace with the civilians Joker had already escaped.

* * *

Terry P.O.V

During the drive home I felt like I had failed my parents by letting the Joker escape So I tried to apologize for failing "I know what you're thinking. I messed up. I let the clown go to save those people." Mom then turned back to look at me from the front seat and said "Terry, you did the right thing." So I've been trying to make small talk " So the Joker, huh? Looks pretty spry for a guy who's gotta be, what? Mid-eighties? Any theories on that Clone, Robot, Suspended animation due to floating around frozen in a block of ice." That's when I realized I should have kept my mouth shut because I noticed dad was giving me his famous bat glare turn the rear view mirror as he spoke "Terrence shut up." ' _I remember the first time I ever saw it Which was Four years ago, after I had gotten arrested by Fury who was ironically my own sister. When I was Trying to flee capture by the gcpd after a gang skirmish with the Jokerz I ended up spending four months in juvie because of my rebellious attitude to this day I regret it.'_ I let out a sigh and said "yes Dad."

* * *

**GCPD headquarters the following day**

I decide to stop by gcpd after school to see if Barbara Gordon could give me some insight into the Joker since Mom and Dad weren't say a thing. I had planned to ask Bj once class had ended for the day to accompany me but he and Cara had returned to Metropolis that morning because they were needed for JLU business off planet and likely wouldn't be back for a couple of days.

As I opened the door to Barbara's office she suddenly said "go away." I responded with "good afternoon, Commish." I quickly realized she was in a foul mood with how she responded "You understand english,Wayne? scram" I cooley responded "Love to. But first, what can you tell me about The Joker?" She turned around to look at me and said "Drop it, Terry." I held firm as I step into her office which allowed the door to close behind me As I pointed out "That's what the Dad has been saying." She just looked at me and said "Then you should listen to him."

This conversation was going nowhere so I tried to explain the situation "Look I know the Joker was one of dad's more dangerous adversaries, I tried looking up his case file on the batcomputer after we had gotten back home, After what happened last night but found I was locked out of the file." Barbara then gave me a tired look as she answered my plea "All I can say is the Joker, the real Joker was unlike anyone you've ever faced, So for your sake if your father wants you to drop it, then drop it." That's when the intercom went off on her chair "Commissioner your Three o'clock is here." Barbara then walked over to her desk and sat down activating the com and responded "send him in." she been turned her attention to me and said "You were leaving?" I'm out of breath and said "Figure I was." as I reached your offices door to leave.

my adopted older brother Tim Drake barged in briskly making his way over to the chair that was in front of Barbara's desk I only stayed long enough to overhear Tim say "Thanks for seeing me, Barb." Her response was far more pleasant than what I had received "That's what I'm here for." I quickly left the room not wanting to pry into the discussion they were having.

* * *

 **Batcave later that evenin** **g.**

Bruce P.O.V

As I was sitting at the bat computer I couldn't stop thinking there was no way in Hades of the Joker could be alive. But there was one way I could check for certain if he was real or just a glorified copycat By using the bat computer to run a voice id check. I used the code that I placed on the Joker's case file and brought up the video from the New Year's Eve prior to the Justice League's formation "A countdown of victims that will end at midnight unless our dear dark knight, stops me first." I then proceeded to run the security footage from the Wayne Enterprises Mega building.

"Hello Gotham Jokers back in town." Then the one thing I was dreading appeared on screen the voice match was identical. I quickly resealed The Joker case file, and start thinking on what course of action I should take.

* * *

Terry P.O.V

I had gone down to the cave to prepare for my patrol, and happened to see dad at the bat computer with the joker case file that I had no access to open. I watched as he played the two video clips, and then the words voice match identical flashing on screen and just as quickly as dad had opened the Joker file he closed it again any of the look on his face that said he was brooding.

I took this is my opportunity to try to get some information So I walked up next to my dad's chair. "It's funny. I know about all of your other major enemies but you never mention, him I'm assuming he was the most dangerous one given him when he pulled last night." This got my dad out of his brooding state as he spoke "labeling the joker as dangerous is an understatement he was a psychopath a monster." I then ask the question again that have been bugging me since last night "So how is it possible he could still be around after all this time?" my father then turned his chair away from the computer and stood up stating "It's not possible he died years ago."

"You're certain?" I questioned, Dad sighed as he answered "Your older brother's witnessed it." Well then there that narrowed down the list of people I should talk to My adoptive siblings and my half-brother. I proceeded to prod for more information "What did Jason finally decide to use his method lethal force to finally put Joker in the ground." I was cut off by Dad my full first name "Terrence, I want you to hang up your batsuit."

I was stunned why would dad want me to hang up my suit all I could say was "what why?" dad sternly answered my question "There is no reason for you to continue. You have sufficiently made up for the mistakes you made when you were 13, You've honored the reputation of Batman many times over and for that I am proud of you, your mother and I had no right to force this life on you." ' _if mom down in the cave right now she definitely wouldn't agree with what you're telling me_ ' I took my opportunity to counter his demand "Dad, I know it was a pretty bad kid Back in my early teens running with a rough crowd, breaking a lot of laws figuring you and Mom would bail me out if I got caught." Dad didn't give me a questioning look and said "Your point?"

"Look what I'm trying to say is I'm still making up for my past sins. Dana's father doesn't even trust me, even though the state says my four months in juvie has been a wiped. my soul tells me different. Every time I put on my bat suit is my chance to help people who are in trouble. I guess on a personal level it's a chance to look like a worth while human being again." Dad just gave me a bat glare which was all the answer I needed, I threw my backpack that housed my batsuit on the ground I made my way back to the elevator and went back upstairs to turn in early.

* * *

**Wayne Manor kitchen Early the next morning**

Normally on Saturdays I would sleep in until noon, but because I didn't end up having Patrol last night, I got to go to bed early for the first time in two years. Since I was up early I decide to go downstairs and get some cereal and happened to bump into Matt and Mom in the kitchen. Who were both surprised to see me up.

"It is rare that you're up before noon, Terry, was your patrol very quiet last night so you were able to come home early?" I turned my head to look at Mom " I didn't end up going out on patrol last night." I stated, she raised an eyebrow behind her fake glasses "What?" So I filled her in "When I went down to prepare for patrol last night I saw Dad had access the Joker file, he had run a voice recognition test on some old footage the Joker plus the security footage from two nights ago, and they were an exact match. When I questioned about the Joker's demise. Dad ordered me to hang up my batsuit, Even going as far to say that you and Dad should not have forced the superhero life on me."

For a second I could swear I saw anger flare up in mom's eyes as she spoke "Of course your father would go behind my back, and demand you hang up your costume without consulting me first." She paused before continuing " Terry, I promise I'll talk to your father about this, but that won't be for a few days since, I have to go up to New York since it's a themyscira turn to sit on the UN security Council."

I guess that's understandable mom outside of her fabricated civilian identity the dad created for her she is still Wonder Woman as well as the ambassador of themyscira. "I guess I could look at this as a blessing in disguise, since it's been a long time since I could have a proper nightlife. I'll probably go out to a club level 54 tonight and see if Dana up for a date, Also who will be watching Matt since you're going to be gone for a few days and Dad's likely going to be in the cave working?"

Mom just smiled and answered "Your Uncle Jason and Aunt Zatana have offered to watch Matt while I'm in New York." With that the three of us finish our breakfast and went our separate ways I went to the gymnasium in practice my gymnastics acrobatics because even though I wasn't allowed to be Batman right now I would still train. When it got close to evening I freshened up and ride my motorcycle to the level 54 Club little did I know that my plan for a night life was going to get cut short. **Immediate**

* * *

**transition to Club Level 54**

I arrived at the club and one inside to my surprise I spot Dina and a few of her friends on the stairwell that headed to the dance floor. As I got close got a chance to overhear their conversation

"Once in a while, we have to do it, Dana. Ditch the guys and go out by ourselves." Which I recognized is the voice of Dana's best friend Chelsea Cunningham. Dana responded "It may be a change for you, Chelsea. I don't see enough of Terry to know the difference." "Terry's sweet and all, but who says you can't make friends with someone new?" It sounded like Chelsea was trying to convince Dana to cheat on me which I wasn't about to let that happen so I quickly got up beside them and said "Not a chance."

"Terry!" Dana said with surprise in her voice I guided her onto the Dance Floor so that we could talk away from prying ears. Dana then initiated the conversation "I thought you'd be working on that Family obligation you have." A chuckled before answering "That's kind of the bad news Dad decided to ban me from working on that seid obligation, though Mom told me this morning she will be having words with him. good news is you'll have me all to yourself." This caused her to smile and say "I can live with that." we then proceeded to start slow dancing together.

this however didn't last too long, because we were suddenly interrupted by identical twins, Who came walking through the crowd towards us. One of the twins said "Cutting in." I barely recognized her voice over the music As they pulled me away from Dana and danced around me I heard Dana cry out as she was kicked away from me. I quickly realized she was missing and started searching for her calling out her name "Dana!"

that's what I'm saying like hit from behind by one of the twins that had interrupted our dance. Sending me stumbling into a couple of other teen who were dancing, I quickly turned around trying to figure out which one of the twins kicked me. the Twin on the right pointed at her sister saying "It was her." Then the two proceeded to attack me which confirmed my suspicions that they were the Dee Dee twins.

I quickly blocked in Dodge their attacks, but one of them succeeded in knocking my legs out from under me. But before her sister could nail me in the face with her heels, I managed to dodge out of the way. I quickly blocked her sisters next attack been thinking quickly I grabbed her leg and slammed her into sister sending them both flying.

That's what I heard the familiar growl of Woof before I could react one of the Dee Dee twins kicked me knocking me to the floor, Just as Woof was about to pounce on me I use my feet to send them flying into a speaker. As I was getting to my feet I heard Dana call out my name.

I quickly began to make my way towards your position the Dee Dee twins tried to stop me but I perform some quick acrobatics jumping over them as was wagging their heads together for good measure. however before I could reach Dana the Joker known as ghoul through off the upper level She hit one of the lights before I caught her, I ended up landing on someone's table. That's when the Jokerz decide to pull out blasters.

Opening fire on me and my injured girlfriend. Thinking quickly I utilize my acrobatic skills to put some distance between us and the Jokerz. I managed to spot Chelsea hiding behind a speaker and brought Dana over to her.

"Dana?" Chelsea asked as I placed her down next to her best friend and I told her to "stay out of sight." with my girlfriend now accounted for I turned my attention to dealing with the jokerz. I had to rely on what Jason had dubbed Predator training and began working to subdue each one of the Jokerz. starting with Ghoul who I snuck up behind and knocked out before he could react though this alerted the other jokerz to my position, I tried getting up above them but they spotted me an open fire Thinking quickly I got up behind the giant lava lamp and started pushing it with my feet.

it took a great deal of effort but I was able to push the lava lamp with my feet causing it to topple to the ground busting open splashing the Joker's with the contents inside Sending four them to the lower level. leaving the guy in the clown mask behind Who got up and pulled out as energy weapon as I approached stating "You made a mess, drag." to surprise his weapon malfunction because it got soaked I've been punched him sunny and volume to the lower level landing on a sound speaker.

I done ran outside to see Dana being taken by medical personnel I called out to her even though I knew it probably wasn't going to get a response "Dana." Chelsea was quick to fill me in "She's got a bad bump and some cuts, but she's gonna be okay." That was a relief but then Chelsea asked me a much more complicated question "Why were those guys after you?" I quickly came up with the response "I don't know maybe they were trying to get Batman attention. Look I'm going to talk to the cops, stay with her okay Chels. I'll come as soon as I can."

Chelsea responded simply with "Sure." She then climbed onto the ambulance to accompany Dana to Gotham General. I quickly made my way to where I parked my bike got my helmet on and started driving back home. On the way I used the phone in my helmet to call my father's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail so I proceeded to leave a message "Dad, Joker's little Playmates came after me tonight me not Batman. I'm going to need a straight answer wait, It's nightfall there's only one place he goes at this hour."

As I reach the estate I realized something was wrong our front gate looked like it had been forced open. As I got a close I saw that our front doors were also partially open, I came to a quick stop took off my bike helmet and rushed inside. Noting that the place looks like it had been ransacked, I found ace laying on his side next to the grandfather clock elevator entrance. After checking on ace I got in the elevator and went down to the Batcave. when I emerged from the elevator all I could mutter was "Please God's no." I quickly realized that wasn't on the main floor so I use the bat Pole to get down to the lab where I found him laying on the table when I turned him over. I was shocked to see his face was frozen in a toothy smile similar to The Joker's I laid him on the floor and checked his pulse when he started giggling but also trying to speak at the same time "Floor _chuckle_ under _chuckle_ table." I ran over and checked under the lamp table he pointed at and quickly found the vile anti Joker toxin, I quickly stuck it into the syringe tool and injected into my father. This freed from the state the Joker toxin had put him in. I then took him upstairs there's an got him into bed and then made a few calls.

* * *

The next morning Barbara Gordon arrived with my half brother Damian Wayne and two of my adopted siblings Richard Grayson and Jason Todd. While the four of us were waiting for Barbara to return downstairs from checking on Dad I turned on the news "Sad news from the financial world this morning. Damien Wayne has asked to delay his transition into the role of ceo when he received word that his father had been in an accident. Wayne Enterprises Jordan Pryce had this to say." The new segment then cut to Jordan Pryce "We received a call from Mr. Wayne's Younger brother this morning saying their father had taken a bad fall. Everyone at the Wayne Enterprises' family sends their prayers and good wishes for his speedy recovery."

I quickly turned the TV off because Jason looked like he was about to shoot the it with one of his pistols. I cracked a joke to lighten the mood "I'll bet. Not every creep in Gotham wears a purple suit." that's when Barbara joined us saying "It would make my job easier if they did." I decided then to cut to the chase.

" the Joker new about Dad, about me which makes me concerned that the entire family is compromised." That's when Richard joined the conversation "Someone knows, I'll give you that. But it's not the Joker. not the real one" I've been brought up the point that have been bugging me since last night "Dead seid The Joker was dead."

"And?" Damien asked so I continued "That's it. I know there's more, I'm a part of this now and I need the answers dad can't to give me. At this point I deserve to know." Jason who had been quiet the entire time spoke up "After what terry has been through these past few days he's earned the right to know. The events that had transpired that night."

Richard was the one to start recounting the events "It all happened the year after Damian had shown up. At that time I had just graduated from the bludhaven Police Academy, and was settling into my life in the city. On that night when everything went down I was in bludhaven, Bruce and Diana were in the middle of a Justice League michinok planet, Barbara At that time was pregnant with her son Anthony. So she was coordinating things from her clocktower apartment. leaving Jason and Red Robin, Tim Drake. Red Robin was on his own when he came upon a woman in trouble, who turned out to be Jokers new henchgirl punchline. She lured him into a trap and then knocked him unconscious."

Richard paused allowing for Barbara to pick up where you left off "I realized something was wrong when Tim field to check in at the doesn't need a Time, so I could be ran a check for the Tracer that was built into his suit, and discovered it had been disabled somewhere around the old Arkham Asylum, at that time the asylum had been moved to a newer, high-security building the old building had been partially demolished. I quickly contacted Richard, and told them to Rendezvous with Jason at the old Asylum."

Barbara finished her piece of the story allowing for Damian to take over "Richard used the Watchtower teleport, to get to the batcave where he quickly suited up in Father's old batsuits and told me to shoot up in the robin suit that we had designed for me with in deciding that this would be my first mission. We took the Batwing since it would be quicker and deployed rendezvous with Jason outside the asylum."

Jason then took over from there "Once inside the old Asylum the three of us split up, we heard music being played at the end of the hall away. I made my way to a higher floor while Richard dressed as Batman and Damian as his Robin made their way to the operating theater, When they busted in I don't think Joker or punchline were prepared for their arrival from what I could see from the position I had taken in the operating theatres upper level."

Richard then resumed where Jason left off "From what I remember the Joker came out of a side room wearing a lab white coat over his typical attire, punchline was quick to go on the attack, engaging Robin in a fight which took them outside. Red Hood quickly located Tim who was still unconscious. while I engaged the Joker, during my fight with the Joker the Phantasm/Andrea Belmont showed up and killed him before I could stop her, to this day we still don't know why she was there Bruce figures she was just taking her opportunity to finally get revenge."

Damian then took over from Richard "We handed off punchline to gcpd and buried the Joker's corpse in the cave system below the old Asylum. When father and Diana returned a few days later, we informed them on what happened. It was then that Tim decided to take some time off from being Red Robin he also commended me on my actions and said I proclaimed that I had proved myself and was ready to take up the robin mantle officially." After hearing the story it made me realize that I needed to speak with Tim. So I went down to the cave and suited up and handed out to the communication dishs outside of Gotham.

* * *

**Note: Tim hasn't been as active as a red robin since he has to focus on his day job, Being the head of the communications division as well as the top engineer doesn't give you much free time, And the Red Robin suit in the Batcave was based on his Post Infinite Crisis robin suit.**

* * *

**An hour later at the Wayne Communications site.**

I deployed for my Batmobile activating my cloaking device as I Glided down landing on the top dish Tim was running a check on. As I watched him work he suddenly spoke "Terry, you might as well show yourself I heard you a mile away." So I turn my suits cloaking device off Tim went on to say " I may not be as active as Red Robin but that training never goes away."

"You've heard about what happened to Dad" Tim nodded in answered " Damian told me which is concerning since no one should be able to access the Batcave unless their an ally or family member." I raised an eyebrow under under my cowel and pointed out "you sound worried." Tim nod an affirmative " It does have me worried, if this Joker that has appeared was able to get into the Batcave all of us could be in danger, I take it the others told you the Gory details." "More or less." I answered with that we concluded our conversation and I returned to the Batmobile.

as I flew the Batmobile back to Gotham I contacted the cave "Tim's clean I've got one more lead to check out. Someone with a definite grudge against dad."

* * *

**The Wayne Enterprises yacht several hours later**

I deployed for my batmobile, and glide it down to The starboard side window that gave me a clear view into Jordan Pryce. I placed my left finger that had my suits listening device/Recorder on the window so I could listen in on the conversation between Jordan and the Jokerz.

Jordan Pryce: "You've got the equipment you wanted. I gave you the security codes so you could ransack the lab while those bunglers tried to kill Wayne." hmm This gives me all the evidence I need to put Mr. Pryce behind bars. That's when chucko spoke "World is Wayne's terminal anyway." That's when he threw a champagne glass at the window I quickly ducked out of sight then brought my hand back onto the glass as I observed him listened in one of the Dee Dee twins spoke "to stay top dog." With her twin sister immediately following her up with "And everyone's happy."

Pryce must have realized something was fishy because he then asked "So, why are you here?" Chucko then told him something he probably didn't want to hear. "The big guy who originally put us in contact just decided you're a loose end." That's when Ghoul spoke "And loose ends should be tied up." Pryce tried to make his Escape but was quickly knocked To The ground by Woof and one of the twins handcuffed him to the table oh that was built into the yacht.

Ghoul then immediately contacted the Joker, I'm guessing we ordered them to evacuate the yacht. wasting no time I busted through the window in front of the door blocking their escape "none of you are leaving until I get answers." Ghoul then uses Halloween basket to bust the window so that they could escape. Woof was about to attack me but chucko stoped him stating "No you idiot, not now!" I stuck my head out the window and tell them escaping on hoverbikes that's when everything started lighting up like it was New Year eve,

which made me realize I needed to get myself and pryce off the yacht. as I was turning my attention to busting the Handcuff pryce had to State the obvious "They're getting away." I have no patience for his attitude so I shouted "Yeah and I think they've got a good reason!" Once he was freed the handcuffed and standing he then asked another dumb question "what's happening." I've been told "hang on."

What's his arms were around my neck I flew out through the busted window as we were flying towards the Shore I traind my neck to watch as a beam of energy shot down from the sky obliterating the yacht. I did end up getting hit by the wave which caused me to go under while sending price flying into the air, I quickly surface getting are born again and caught him using my rocket boots to get a boost of speed back to shore.

I supposed to chew gcpd officers standing on the docks with their patrol car, I landed so I could hand pryce over to them, The two officers ran up to where it landed the male ones stating "we saw the explosion." I quickly informed them "You can ask Mr. Pryce about that." Jordan Pryce then tried to cover his own ass by saying "Me I had nothing to do with this." I've been given my own version of the bat glare with a sarcastic tone to my voice "That's right?" Quickly activating the recording I had made "I gave you the security codes so you could ransack the lab while those bunglers tried to kill Wayne."

By hearing the sound of his own voice and made mr. pryce realize he was in so much trouble which caused Pryce to growl out "I want my lawyer." I've been ejected the recording on an SD stick heading into the officer as I stated "I think the commissioner would like to hear this too, good night" I then flew up into the night sky I'm headed straight for my Batmobile and then head straight back to the Batcave. Note: I should note that the old suits are stored in a display case on the same level as the batcomputer.

* * *

**The Batcave a little while later**

I'm sitting at the back computer trying to wrap my head around the case, I started wondering aloud "I'm spent, Every lead I had has gone face down and the Joker still out there." I turned my attention to Ace who wined as I jokingly asked "what have you got." he stood up and looked at me. As I let out breath and said "I don't know pup, If I was the Batman I was supposed to be, I'd have cracked this. would have punched the right data into the computer or remembered that one clue everyone else overlooked."

As I rubbed ace head . That's when I voice rang out from the elevator "It's really that simple." I turn the chair around to see Dad who had just stepped out of the elevator. Ace quickly ran over to him as I got up from the chair and walked over to assess him "Dad, how are you feeling" he answered with one word "lousy." I noticed that he wasn't wearing the exoskeleton that turned into his armor, meaning he must have just rolled out of bed.

As Dad sit down in his chair I then told him about what I have been informed that morning "The others filled me in on what happened to Tim." There was a tiredness and dad's voice as he spoke "That's why I didn't want you going up against the Joker. impostor or not." I ended up venting my frustration a little bit "Nothing against against my siblings, But I'm a completely different Batman I was never robin." as I turned the point at the display case off to the side it dawned on me "Wait. Joker smashed up the cases. but why was the original Red Robin costume only one he went out of his way to destroy?"

Dad and quickly caught onto my train of thought "you're right that's definitely odd he was killed by the Phantasm." I proceeded to walk back over to the batcomputer as I voiced my hypothesis "A ghost out for revenge? I don't buy it. What if somehow Tim is actually behind this." Dad gave me a look and stated "You know that sounds crazy." I then proceeded to point out "But we don't know what Joker did to Tim during the time frame he was unconscious."

I went over to the back computer and brought up the information and from the robberies "Look, here's the readout of everything we know the Jokerz have stolen. Now let's combine those into something that would be used by a communications expert. Someone of Tim's caliber." That's when Dad realized with Joker was trying to do "A satellite jamming system. Whoever uses this can access satellite defense systems and fire them at will." I then proceeded to inform him of what it happened earlier "Someone already has. I suspected Jordan Pryce might be the Joker but the Jokerz were on your company yacht trying to slag Pryce. I got him off before it was blasted to splinters. I are think Red Robin has been twisted into a purple Crow. He's gotta be the brains behind this new Joker. Knowingly or otherwise, but who else is there?"

For a few moments dad glared at the screen before saying "suit up, Take the car and check it out. I'll monitor you from here." As I walked over to the changing area I briefly turned back and said " what happened to leaving it to the cops?" dad just smiled and said "Not their game." As I was finishing sitting up I made a quick request "Also there's someone else I want to bring with me." dad quickly figured out I meant Ace and gave me the go-ahead.

* * *

**25 minutes later at the Wayne Tech Communications lab**

I slipped into the lamp through the ventilation shaft getting a drop down behind My adoptive older brother "Tim, I know you're the connection to the Joker." When he didn't react I decide to try placing my hand on his shoulder as I spock "Please don't act like you didn't hear me." When my hand pass right through him all I could say was "hologram?" That's when I realized I'd walked into a trap because the security system came on line trapping me inside.

That's one of the screens came online revealing the Joker who is blowing a noise maker he started speaking to me directly "you guessed it batfake. The foolish Mister Drake is indeed in my employ. Took him a few years but he soon realized who ran the real winning team." The screens been shifted to a satellite is Joker went on to say "This is one of Uncle Sam's orbital defense satellites, Hyperion class laser-Armed, handy little gadget for shooting unfriendly missiles Giving someone a world-class hot foot." The Joker then showed footage of it being used to attack a city "Think of it as Urban tagging on a grand scale" as the screen simile flashback to Joker's hideout "Reminding all and Sundry that this is Joker territory. You're welcome to try and stop us but I'm not taking any bets site that'll be happening anytime soon to toodels."

As he ended Communications I tried to fly up, but I was immediately shot by the security laser turret. As I fell back towards the ground more turrets emerged so I started having to rely on acrobatics to avoid getting shot I quickly realized I could probably trick the turrets into shooting each other so I ejected a batarang for my sleeve But all the ones I threw got destroyed before they could reach their target eventually I got hit you realize I had to take cover so I ducked behind a table that have been knocked over by a turret shot a few seconds earlier.

Thinking quickly I jumped out from behind the table as it was destroyed in through two batarangs one got destroyed but the other was Arced just write that when it was has it destroyed the main security Turret which disabled the security lasers. decided not to waste time I flew straight through the one of the skylight windows. Quickly landed and headed back to the Batmobile, I jumped inside as I was automatically strapped in he stuck his head out from behind the seat and I asked him "miss me." Ace replied with a happy bark.

I got onto the highway and used my Batmobiles on board back computer to run a check on a clue night spot in the Joker's video feed. "computer search the name jollyjack." which prompted the computer to bring up a map of Gotham revealing a factory by the same name which I couldn't help a comment on " in abandoned Candy Factory just his style." I've been contacted the Batcave " Dad, I think I've got something Download the transmission and tell Gordon to have her men at this address." That's when the Joker hijacked my communications " why aren't you a nasty tattletale. Ratting me out before I have my fun, Papa spank."

Which could only mean one thing he was going to fire the laser at the Batmobile I was able to get ahead of the blast but it still hit the road and sent the Batmobile spinning there was an alarm going off and Ace was barking "Yeah I know" I chited ace. I got the Batmobile steady again and continued flying I could hear several explosions behind me which could only me Joker was hitting whatever Target he pleased, A few seconds later I heard the ground ripping apart behind me which could only mean the Joker had decided switch over to a focused beam I flew over a car park which got completely wrecked With a bunch of cars being sent flying and nearly landing on the Batmobile if I hadn't managed to dodge them.

The Joker then took out the bridge I'd flown over as I flew over few civilians the being cut through the road below kneeling a building that I flew over. As I flew past several buildings that were being destroyed by the laser behind me Joker Laught on my screen but then he suddenly stopped and spoke "I better sit down before I bust a gut, catch you later kiddo." that's when he ended his hijacking on my communications. At the same time the laser also stopped which meant this was the time to make my move, I turned around and flew straight for the old Gotham Industrial District.

As I was flying in one of the Joker's have climbed up onto one of the old smoke stacks and fired a bazooka which damaged the Batmobiles propulsion system forcing me to make a rough Landing I ended up crashing through the smokestack in into the wall. I quickly emerged from the Batmobile That's when Woof emerged from behind some crates I think he wants to try his luck with taking me on but I wasn't going to deal with him this time "Ace." are trusted Great Dane emerge from the Batmobile in attacked the jokerz Roofing a part of his vest off and causing him to run in Terror.

I smiled and said "Good bat dog" I swiftly lifted my left arm just as Ghoul was about to attempt to pounce on me knocking them out instantly. The Dee Dee twins then tried to attack me but before they reach me I activated my suits cloaking device, I then used it to my advantage I shoved Dee to my left which caused her to shove her sister to my right and while they were distracted I shoved dee on the right into her sister.

as I was grabbing a cardboard box that got their attention as they ran at me I dump the contents which given how old it was acted like a bunch of marbles causing them to slip and fall. I then proceeded to deactivate my suit poking device in between them which cause them to react by both trying to Ram into me which I quickly avoided using my suit rocket boots growing out a one-liner as they knocked themselves out "Double Down." I then proceeded through the hole the Batmobile it made Dropping down to the main Factory floor I walked over to the side of the room that looked like it was the mean area that the Joker was utilizing.

I ended up commenting what I was seeing to dad "Lovely getting this, Dad." His response was stern but reassuring "I see it. keep your eyes open for the Joker." That's when I spotted Tim on the ground I ran over and roll them over "Tim, you need to get up" He groaned as he woke up "who is it." I decided to cut to the chase "Where's the Joker" Tim then looked at me questioningly "Joker?" I proceeded to point out "I know you're working, with him. willingly or not"

I helped him to his feet as he rubbed his head and answered "No, Joker's gone. I don't know where he is, really." Since I had my hand on his arm when he said that the suits scanners were able to run a quick check which dad reladed to me "your suit sensors aren't picking up any pulse fluctuation, He's telling the truth."

Tim had walked further down the table then started talking to himself "I haven't been active in a few years, I have a home family." I' whispered over my com "It may be the truth, but he's not thinking straight." Tim them went on to say "You know I still see his dead smile. Every night the dreams get stronger. He's there when I sleep, whispering, laughing telling me I'm just as bad as he is, we're both the same."

now I was really worried for my adopted brother's Mental Health So I walked up and said "I'm calling an ambulance." which seemingly caused Tim to snap out of his mental state "No, I'm all right. Forgive me, Terry. Old, nasty memories twisting inside me like bad oysters. Nothing really. I'm perfectly fine now." Hearing him say my real name made me realize something was really wrong which I was quick to point out "Wait a minute why are you using my real name, All the sudden." That's when tim reached down and grab something off the floor.

Tim then turned around tossing the ball like object in his hands and said "There's nothing about you I don't know, Batfake." Even through it like a baseball before I could react it's split open and clamped around my wrist electrocuting me which caused me to fall to the floor. I heard dad shout my name over the com "Terry!"

Tim walked closer to the table and spoke directly to me and then dad "Have a time-out, kid. Can't let you spoil the party too soon, and Bruce I'm sure you've got your monkey-boy wired somehow. That's just peachy, because I want you to see every minute of this. It's a killer." That's when Tim started laughing uncontrollably going through a transformation I can only describe as dr. Jekyll turning into mr. Hyde.

As Tim's entire physical appearance changed into that of the Joker. dad whispered over the com "My God." while I was completely stunned. The laughter ceased when his transformation was complete the Joker then proclaimed "I never get tired of that!" As he took off the lab coat and tossed it aside all I could say was "Tim, you're the Joker."

The Joker started to explain it to me "That oath doesn't even realize I'm using him as a timeshare, Beneath this puckish exterior lies the mind of a genius years ahead of my time." As he walked towards his computer he went on to say "In the few hours I had him captive I used him as the subject of my greatest experiment. Utilizing cutting-edge genetics technology, which I had pinched from section 12, I encoded my DNA on a microchip and set it into the red birds birdbrain." As he pointed at a very hard to notice implant on the back of his neck. "Everything that was me has been a-sleeping all comfy and cozy. inside Tim Drake's subconscious, At first, I had to limit the time I spent in Drake's body. He's not aware of what I do, chalking up any lingering memories to bad dreams."

Joker than leaned against the computers explained how he was able to keep suspicion from being raised "If his family misses him, I simply call wifey and tell her." with his voice shifting into Tim's "I'm working late, honey." then resuming in his normal voice "The changes come at will now and soon I'll be strong enough to live in this body permanently. Mr. J's on the rebound, baby!" The Joker then started typing on his computer "My comebacks going to set the whole town on fire!"

The whole room started shaking as The satellite jamming system was lifted up through the roof giving it a clear line site to the satellite. Joker then turned his attention back to me saying "so where should I make Ground Zero." as he brought up Gotham General on screen "Gotham General, where our hero's dear little Dana is recuperating?" The screen then flashed to the Gotham City Park show me a close up of my little brother and aunt Zatana "Or here, in the happy garden of Mrs. Zatana Grant? I always think it adds resonance to a hero's mission to have some defining element of tragedy in his background don't you?"

I start to grit my teeth trying to think of a way out of the situation as Joker shifted the screen to Wayne Manor "Ah, but the one and only kick off point. must be stately Wayne Manor. Gone in a flash. before Brucie can hobble to safety or mount a rescue. Don't worry, though. I'll be hitting those other spots soon enough." As even should a map of Gotham creating a smiley face out of his intended targets. "Adis, Brucie. I guess I should salute you as a worthy adversary and all that. but the truth is, I really did hate your guts." After doing a raspberry with his tongue Joker turned his attention back to me and asked "What about a kid any last words for the old batfart."

' _Big mistake Joker'_ "Yeah, Sic him." That's when Ace came in jumping over the table and attacking Joker who ended up getting entangled in some wires. I quickly called him to my side "Ace, Here." Ace did as instructed in came over and broke the electric cuff off my wrist with his teeth I smiled and said "attaboy." I quickly got to my feet and turn my attention to the Joker.

Ace quickly went on the attack again as Joker whipped out a high-powered Joy buzzer hitting ace mid pounce. Causing the Hound full to the ground as Joker spoke "End of the line, Snoopy" Before he could have text Ace again I pounced knock him to the ground sending the joy buzzer flying into the computer cables which caused Joker to shout "No!"

As we both got to work and watched the map screen we could see a red, headed our way "Oh, good. The beam's headed here. Now I'll have to start all over again. Thanks for wrecking everything, kid. See you around." As the Joker tried to walk away I grabbed him by the wrist "hold it." The Joker then shouted "Oh, wise up, junior. Game's over!"

I helped firm and said "I'm taking you in." Joker just laughed and said "Right." he then proceeded to punch me in the gut a few times and then in the head which stunned me for a few seconds as he tossed me through the table he then walked over saying "You're out of your league, kid. I know every trick the original Batman and Robin's knew at their peak."

As I looked up at him I pointed out "Maybe but you don't know a thing about me." Joker just proceeded to gloat "You what's to know, you're a punk. A rank amateur a costumed errand boy taking orders from your senile old man. Still, if it's a whooping you're wanting." As he rolled up his sleeves. Getting to my feet I quickly turned and ran The Joker thought I was being a coward "That's right you better run and save yourself." In reality I was running over to the door controls and locked us in Breaking the control "Let's Dance, Bozo." I quickly engaged The Joker and hand-to-hand from was he was able to anticipate the more formal attacks that I was using so I quickly whispered over the com "he's tough any suggestions." Dad prickly answered "Joker is vain and likes to talk and try to distract you, but don't listen. Block it out and power through." This gave me an idea so I quickly whispered back "Wait I like to talk to."

I quickly Dodge Jokers next you attacks before nailing him in the gut with my knee. which cased Joker to shout "what are you doing!" My answer was quick and simple "fighting dirty." This is the dissatisfied the Joker "what's the real Batman would never." before he could finish I hit him again and said "Told you you didn't know me." I proceeded to keep him away from me. The Joker's and cracked his neck and seid "funny guy." As he charged him to throw a punch I quickly responded "Can't say the same about you." before you can hit me I use my flight boots to fly up into the rafters.

The Joker then muttered "Impudent brat. Who do you think you're talking to?" I land mind it down behind him and said "Not a comedian I'll tell you that." Joker than whipped out an energy pistol shouting "Shut your mouth." I quickly fill up into the rafters again and seid "The real Batman never talked to you much, did he? That's why you were so fixated on him" I quickly took out one of my batterings and through it not getting the energy pistol out of the Jokers hand.

The Joker then Shout It Up "Don't play psycho analyst with me, boy." I quickly shot back "Oh, I don't need a degree to figure you out." I used one of my batarangs to take out the lights Which meant the room is now being illuminated by the laser that was cutting its way towards us "The real reason you kept coming back. was you never got a laugh out of the old man." The Joker tried to counter "I'm not hearing this." I then proceeded to roast he joker"Get a clue, clown. popa Bats got no sense of humor. He wouldn't know a good joke if it bit him in the cape, Not that you ever had any good jokes." Joker then started running to the door as he shouted " shut up, shut up!" while I continued my roast "I mean Joy buzzer squirting flowers lame, Where's the A material Make a face drop your pants something!" Joker than showed up at me "show yourself!"

While I continue to roast him "You make me laugh but only because I think you're kind of pathetic." I quickly started emulating his laugh. The Joker was now completely irritated shouting "Stop that!" I laughed as I moved around the way after taking a brief pause to say "So you fell in a tank of acid and got your skin bleached and decide to become a super villain." I've been throughout a joke at the Jokers expense "What couldn't get work as a rodeo clown." As I continued to laugh the Joker shouted " Don't you dare laugh at me" In between my fits of laughter I was quick to point out " why I thought the Joker always wanted to make the Batman laugh."

That's when the Joker shouted "Your not Batman!" And through two grenades up into the rafters which exploded sending me falling to the floor, Before I can get back to my feet he threw another grenade sending me flying new the exposed cables of the PC thinking quickly I grabbed something that was sparking good timing too because the Joker grab the table and place it on top of me he got on and pulled my mask off and began choking me out The Joker then laughed and said "Come on, McGinnis! Laugh it up now, you miserable little punk! Laugh!" I tried but it came muffled out the Joker that got his head closer to me and said "I can't hear you" This would be the Joker's final mistake as I Growled out "Ha Ha." at the same time I got my left arm out from under the table and slammed the joy buzzer onto the part of his neck where the implants sat which destroying it.

With the implant destroyed the Joker reverted back into Tim Drake as he fell off the table I quickly got my towel back on and quickly checked on Tim as he awoke "Easy, I've got you." I told him As we got close to the door and I sealed Ace barked at us "way ahead of you bud" told him as I pulled out one of the Joker's grenades and used to blast the door open Just in time too because the laser hit cutting right through the factory. I hand Tim off to Barbara so that he could be taken to Gotham General to receive medical attention. **Gotham General the following day**

All the bat family members is it Gotham General throughout the day to check on Tim. I made my visit after classes ended for the day I went to check on Tim, I saw him and Barbara talking. "you didn't have to cover for me Barbara" Tim pointed out As Barbara countered with "The Joker's gone Tim you were just along for the ride." it was in that I spoke up "How are you doing Tim." He smiled and said " I owe you big time I'm little brother." I chuckled and said " forget it, Mom and Dad will be here in a bit I'm going to go check on my girlfriend." as I left the room mom and dad entered to catch up with their adopted son.

_**scene Fades to Black end credits play** _

* * *

E/N In terms of fanfics this is probably one of the longest piece of literature I've ever written. I figured this would be the best way to kick-off my generation storyline.


	2. Generations: Batman Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Author's note: This is my take on Batman where he used his wealth to not just to combat crime as batman but to also as Bruce Wayne, Another bit of info my version of bruce started his training when he was 8 which allowed him to start training much earlier and finish Earlier. if you need an idea to what the batman and the Justice League will look like just look up 2004 the batman/teen titans cartoons for an idea of the style of character designs, with a lot of character traits pulled from the DC Animated Universe such as the roster for the Justice League founders, With some elements from the comics such as Batman's bat symbol having the light-up feature like it's Batman Incorporated iteration and the cowl will have a feature from the Arkham games that being the detective vision for the rebuilding the event of a crime scene, Also during the ten years Bruce was training gordon had climbed up the ranks of the GCPD to be coming commissioner and had purged most of the gcpd of corruption but there were some that escaped his purge such as Chief of Police Edward Grogan and detective Arnold Flass, and swat leader Brandon (insert last name here) Year one will be mostly about how Bruce established himself as Batman, Also bruce public image socialist/capitalist/humanitarian instead of a playboy using his wealth to rebuild the infrastructure of Gotham, this would turn the tides in the fight to free gotham completely much faster. Bruce would need to create jobs for the poor and some of the middle class and a lot of them would start working for Bruce because the only thing that would be on their mind is Batman throwing them back jail and hospitalizing them with broken bones. The only reason the poor and some of the middle class of Gotham City turn to crime is because they're desperate and need the money to take care of their family and that is the main reason crime families have control over gotham city is because they have control the poor by being the only one offering them jobs. I should also mention Bruce briefly dated Andrea Belmont when he was 17 before he graduated, the Proto-Batsuit is based on mask of the Phantasm where Bruce just wears a ski mask,leather jacket a black turtleneck sweater gloves, black pants black combat boots and a gray utility belt. I will be quoting the scenes from Batman Year one. however I am going to change out the Zorro movie out for a grey ghost movie.)

**Year 1: 18-19 years old**

_January 4th_ Returning to Gotham

Today was the day I returned to Gotham City, for the first time in eight years since I had left to travel the globe in order to learn from the best I was kind of regretting taking the private jet back to the city. Which meant I was going to have to deal with the media when I got to the airport, I had some time to think before I arrived. Trying to decide what sort of persona I should use as a mask, there was this voice in the back of my head suggesting I act like a Playboy flop to hide my true nature (note this voice I would later refer to as the bat). But a much more stern voice countered that I should try to adopt the mask of a man wanting to help rebuild Gotham infrastructure as well as looking to clean up the financial cesspit the city had become since my parents death's. The former could make hiding my true nature easier but it could make my mission a lot harder. However the ladder on the other hand might make my mission easier in the long term. I made my decision then that I would go all in grafting a humanitarian mask. But first I would need to establish the Symbol that would make the criminal's of Gotham fear me. Before arriving I decided to check the news on my phone, there was a lot about me making my return home but there was an article that stuck out to me, it was about Assistant district attorney Harvey Dent apparently a key witness in a case involving Carmine Falcone disappeared without a trace. This witness in question had information that could have put Carmine Falcone behind bars.

* * *

 _March 11th_ _The night Batman was born_

My first attempt at trying to stop a crime in progress didn't go as well as I had planned. The criminals weren't afraid of me. I took a couple of them down but ended up taking a shot in the arm by the police that had arrived on the scene. I barely escaped ending up in police custody, I made it back to my car and got back to the manor and went to the study and sat down in the chair that was facing the bust of my father's head. All I could do was think 'father... I'm afraid I may die tonight. I tried to be patient. I've tried to wait. But I have to know. How father? How do I do it? What do I use... to make them afraid? If I ring this Bell Alfred will come. He can stop the bleeding, in time. Another of your gifts to me, father. I have Family Manor rests Above the huge cave that will be the perfect headquarters... Even a Buttler trained in combat medicine. Yes, father. I have everything but patience. I'd rather die then wait another hour. I've waited… ten years… Ten years… since… Since Grey Ghost. The Grey Ghost strikes. Since the walk. That night. And of a man with frightened, hollow eyes and a voice like last being crushed… since all sense left my life. Without warning it comes… crashing through the window of your study… and mine… I've seen it before… Somewhere… It frightened me… as a boy… Frightened me… Yes Father I shall become a bat.' I finally rang the bell that would summon Alfred so he could tend to my wounds.

_I will note that I might have been a little bit Delirious from the gunshot wound. Because when does any sane person talk to a bust of their father head like its alive._

* * *

_April 9th_ _A small trip to R &D/Batman's first outing_

After meeting with Regina I went to Wayne Enterprises R&D to speak with Mr. Fox he informed me that the suit I had asked him two help me make was ready. Later that night I suited up and began my first Patrol as Batman, I decide to start with the city rooftops Performing parkour as I patrolled I happened upon some teenagers who look to be trying to steal some Electronics from an apartment window, I scared the living daylights out of them When I landed on the fire escape almost sent one falling to his death but I was able to catch him by the leg in time. He looked older for His age it was likely 15, this poor kids been forced to steal do this bad financial situation Gotham is in. After taking them down handcuffed them and sending a call to GCPD and left the scene.

* * *

 _April 30th_ _One crooked cop ends up Hospitalized_

I was patrolling the East End when I came upon a cocaine delivery, I activated my cowels detective vision as I overlooked the crime in progress. running a scan on the man who was being paid off revealed he was detective Arnold Flass.

The conversation I had with Alfred For my cowl's recording

"Sir that man is detective Arnold flass one of chief Grogan men." (Alfred)

"A crooked detective doing drug-dealing on the side, I thought Gordon managed to purge the gcpd of corruption?" (Batman)

"Sir, it's very possible, there were some corrupt officers who managed to escape Gordon's Purge likely with help from one of the crime families." (Alfred)

"That makes sense I'll have to look into this at a later date. Maybe if I can collect enough evidence I'll be able to help Gordon weedout. The rest of corrupt officers." (Batman)

"I concur sir that would be a wise plan." (Alfred)

I ended my conversation and activated my bat symbol shining a bright light on the crime as I proceeded to jump into action gliding down I landed on top of the trunk of the car barely avoiding getting shot even though the Kevlar armor plates are good I could always use a little bit more protection and possibly a way to be able to move faster maybe Lucius has some ideas. I pulled out two batarangs and through them one hit the Purp that tried to shoot me forcing him to drop his gun, the other hit Flass hand sending his gun skirting across the pavement. I drove off of the trunk taking down one of the thug's quickly front flipping over him and knocking him out at the same time. I quickly dispatch the other four purps leaving Flass for last. I knock him to the ground holding his left arm up.

My cowl recording of my interrogation of Flass

"Talk Who are you' working for or I'll break your arm!" (Batman)

" Go to hell you bastard, I'm an officer of the gc-Ooooa!" (Flass)

"Wrong answer, your no officer you're a crook who hide behind a badge. Now tell me who are you working for." (Batman) as I continued twist his arm

"Aoah. Alright I'll talk, I work for the Roman on the side so whaooooah! "(Flass) I broke his arm

"That's enough out of you, thank you for the information enjoy the rest of your evening in the ED." I proceeded to knock him out cold. And then called Alfred

"Alfred send anonymous tip with the evidence I have gathered on Flass to the gcpd and give them the location where they can find Flass." (Batman)

"I'll send it over right away sir." (Alfred)

* * *

 _May19th_ _Time to crash a crooked party_

I make my way towards the mayor's mansion quickly and quietly taking care of their security. As I started to prep for my entrance I was able to listen in on the dinner guest conversations.

My cowl recording of the guest

"Lieutenant a pleasant surprise." (Edward Grogan)

" Batman? I'm eating lieutenant. No, I have not filed your request for personnel. Yes Lieutenant I am well aware of how many laws the Vigilante is breaking But there are two sides to everything, aren't there." (Edward Grogan)

"Yes there are. And Batman is having a positive effect on the public spirit. Or have you noticed the drop in Street crime these past few weeks?" (Edward Grogan)

"Further, not in the habit of explaining myself to my lieutenants. I hope we understand each other, Yin." (Edward Grogan)

"Have you seen Batman, Grogan? They say he's huge"(Regina Zellerbach)

"You shouldn't pry, Regina. Edward has his hands full, these days. We're trusting him to cope with Batman and Commissioner Gordon" (Carmine Falcone)

That was the Carmine's voice so the chief of police Edward Grogan has ties to the Mob, and Regina to my Parents trusted her, this is how she repaid their memory. It also appears Carmine really despises Gordon as commissioner, not surprising since Gordon Successfully weeded out most of the corrupt gcpd officers with Flass and Grogan the only exceptions that I found so far, Grogan most have somehow managed to trick Gordon into thinking he's a by-the-book cop. I had just finished planting c4 charges

"And I appreciate your trust, boys. Yes I do. Good to see you all. it's been awhile." (Charlie Collins)

Not yet as prep my smoke grenade

"Hell, Edward. You need Put a stop to Gordon and return the gcpd back to normalcy. Don't go cheap on the wine, Regina" (Charlie Collins)

"Charlie the things you say." (May Collins)

"Councilman is blunt about his concerns. This is an election year." (Carmine Falcone)

"my organization is likewise concerned, Edward. Commissioner Gordon and Batman It's costing us money." (Carmine Falcone)

"I understand your concerns, Hopefully our friend running for mayor will be able to replace Gordon with me and I'll be able to get to work on restoring the gcpd to the status quo we had under Loeb, and that whole thing with Batman there are two sides to everything, friends. Look at the Long terms. If your street operators are put out of action, yes but the people of Gotham City have a hero. Makes them feel safe. The safer they are the fewer questions they ask." (Edward Grogan)

"I don't like it. It's stirring things up" (Carmine Falcone)

"That kid Dent Is pushing internal affairs to go after Detective Flass. Thanks to that evidence that was forwarded by an anonymous source. Flass will be very difficult to replace thanks to Gordon purge of the gcpd. Which will only leave you and Brandon" (Carmine Falcone)

Now I threw the smoke bomb through the window

"That's your problem. Falcone-What the hell?"(Edward Grogan) As a smoke bomb crashes through the window.

I cut the power And then detonate the C4 Blasting a hole in the wall

"Ladies. Gentlemen. Have you eaten well."(Batman)

As I step into the room picking up The cover to the only light source in the room.

"You have eaten Gotham's wealth. its spirit. Your feast is nearly over. From this moment on, none of you are safe"(Batman) I extinguish the light and make my exit.

* * *

 _June 6th_ _Two meeting with Harvey Dent_

Earlier that day I met with Harvey Dent to discuss his plan to run for the district attorney office I told him point-blank that I would support him I knew full well he would need my support to pull it off we'll see how Falcone reacts to losing control the district attorney office once we're done. later that evening I came to meet with him as Batman but had to hide behind his desk because lieutenant Ethan Bennett walked in.

My Cowls recording of conversation.

"He knows When and where we set our traps for him and night by night, he terrorizes the most powerful men in Gotham. You heard what he did the Romans car" (Ethan Bennett)

"Laugh myself silly, lieutenant. A Rolls-Royce" (Harvey Dent)

" look Harv I know you've been after the Roman for a couple of years now. Heck you almost got him once or twice. It must be really frustrating that several of your Witnesses either change their story or disappear." (Ethan Bennett)

"Oh, yes it is. What exactly are you driving at Ethan? if you don't mind me asking why are you here" (Harvey Dent)

"I need to know where you were on the following dates?"(Ethan Bennett)

"I was home with my wife on each one of those dates. Is this needless questioning because your higher-ups in the gcpd think I'm Batman?"(Harvey Dent)

"Well... yes." (Ethan Bennett)

"Ethan, I served in the Air Force before I came back home and ran district attorney but ended up as the assistant district attorney thanks to the Roman, now yes I have military training under my belt but I don't have the resources or Capital pull off what Batman is doing."(Harvey Dent)

"I see your point, enjoy the rest of your evening."(Ethan Bennett) just after he exits

"I thought he'd never leave. You can come out now" (Harvey Dent)

* * *

 _August 10th_ _The Mechanic_ _/Earl Cooper_

One evening during my patrol I came across Earl Cooper, I saved his life. He told me his story used to work for the Global Motors company He recently quit when the company had refused to fix a break defect in their new MRW Sports Car, After interrogating the would-be assassin I discovered he was hired by the CEO of Global Motors to kill Earl Cooper So I advised Earl to go to the GCPD and GCN (Gotham City news) because something vary deadly as a flaw in the design that could result in fatal injury or death Global Motors is completely foolish to think they can't be held accountable if they're aware of the defects and they're not doing anything about it to fix it this is a lawsuit waiting to happen but it would be better to prevent it from happening in the first place.

* * *

 _September 5th_ _It appears I'm not the only one donning tights/armor_

Regina had asked if I wanted to sit in on a Board meeting so that when I stepped into the role of CEO and have an idea of how the meanings for supposed to be run. During the meeting I decided to check the news on my smartphone. The Daily Planet article titled **The Blur gets a name** **by Lois Lane** After reading the article I decided to do a little digging on this Superman / the blur. Discovering that the blur had been active for about four years. During that time I was in college/studying under Sherlock Holmes in the UK, It wasn't until two years ago that the blur started leaving a calling card burned into the ground that looked like the same symbol that Superman is wearing. On his suit though to be fair it looks more like some kind of armor which is a lot more practical in my opinion. Then simple tights given that he seems to have meta-powers.

* * *

_September 11th_ _A much needed Witness_

Jefferson skeevers a pimp/drug dealer that I was able to get him to talk with his information Newly-elected DA Harvey Dent And Commissioner Gordon were able to finally Nail the final three crooked cops still in the gcpd.

* * *

 _December 31st_ _A new dawn_

New Year's Eve was the end of my first year as Batman but starting next year I need to build Bruce Wayne persona at the public rally behind a philanthropist/socialistic/industrialist. I wonder if father would be proud of me.


	3. The Eggbaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Based on the episode of the same name but with a twist since Terry has older siblings in this universe they can give him some pointers.

* * *

**_Hamilton High_**  
Terry P.O.V  
  
Dad called me while I was on my way to family studies so I had to keep the conversation brief After he told me the name of the leader of the Band of Thieves from the break in the other night I had to ask “Ma Mayhem?” Dad then quickly explained “A tabloid gave her that name, it was a golden age of alliteration.” I didn't ask how I should approach the situation “So what do you want me to do, Wait till she tries to fence the Ruby?”  
“I have a feeling she'll be holding onto it.” Dad then went on to say “There was another robbery a week ago.” I quickly asked “More rubies?” I wonder if Dad was smirking as he said “Exactly.” I felt prompted to ask “what's she going to do with them all?” Dad started thinking aloud “I don't know, but I'll bet she's not making slippers.” I wasn't sure what he meant by that so I asked “Slippers, from rubies?” But as soon as the words left my mouth I realized dad had made a reference that had flown right over my head as he stated “Before your time.”  
Dad was about to tell me the game plan “What I need from you is..” But the bell started ringing “We're going to have to discuss this when I get home got to get to class it's family studies, and I'm failing.” Just before I hung up Dad made a cheeky remark “How does someone fail family studies.”  
Luckily I made it to class before the lesson started so I was able to sit down and get my laptop ready Just as miss pinto stood up from her desk and spoke “Today's question is How many of you expect to be parents someday?” I'm pretty sure all of us raised are hands. Which satisfied miss Pinto “Excellent.” She been explained will be assignment for the week would be “This week's project will help, Show you what Parenthood is all about.”  
She went on to say “For those of you that are failing this will be your last chance to catch up, Because this assignment will count for a full half of your final grade.” Of course Miss Pinto gave look me in the eyes she said it. Miss Pinto then rolled the cart over and took an big egg wearing a nappy out She tickled it and the egg coude Which caused several my female classmates to let out in aw.  
Miss Pinto then explain the assignment “Yes, they do look cute. Until you have the responsibility of caring for them, And that's exactly what you'll be doing this week. that means feeding it, bathing it, and rocking it whatever it takes. I divided you into random couples.” after hearing that All I could think was ‘Hopefully I get paired with Dana or Max otherwise this is going to be problematic.’  
Miss Pinto then started calling out the randomly selected couples “Nelson, you'll be paired with Maxine.” I could hear Max let out a groan. Miss Pinto started walking down through the row of desks pushing the cart as she called out her random couples “John Key And Rachel Eng, Frankie Lewis and Mathilda Ides. Howard Groote and Dana tan.” after hearing that all I could think was ‘dammit’ Well on the bright side at least Howard is one of my close friends, But then you had to go and be creepy saying “Hi honey.” towards my girlfriend.  
Miss Pinto then walked up to me calling out “Terrence Wayne and Blade sommer.” as she handed me an eggbaby, Miss Pinto then left my desk continuing down her list. As I looked bewildered down at the egg baby I think she looked over at blade who have not been paying attention whatsoever in fact she was filing her nails.  
Nelson then made a joke at my dispense “Hey, it looks a little like you Wayne.” I did my best to keep my cool and not get annoyed by the joke, as I contemplate on how I was going to handle this assignment as I overheard Dana Point out to Howard that the egg baby was just basically just a head. I tried to hand the egg baby off the blade “So you want to hold it?” I asked. which caused her to come back to reality “Huh, oh sure.” But instead of holding the baby she just placed it on her desk.  
Miss Pinto then gave us further details about the Egg Babies “Each of your egg babies have a built-in computer, It registers the amount of care and lack of care given These readings will determine your grade.” Nelson tickled the Egg Baby he was holding causing it to giggle as Miss Pinto continued the exclamation “As you can see the babies exhibit, Experience a wide range of emotions and expressions of need. It's your job to fulfill those needs.”  
Nelson was quick to ask an important question “What happens if we drop it?” Miss Pinto then proceeded to drop the one she was holding in say “you fail.” Just after witnessing that blade Who Absent-mindedly knocked the eggbaby off her desk, Reacting quickly I caught it but in doing so it started crying because it hit my hand.  
This caused Miss Pinto to turn her attention to me “They're babies Mister Wayne.” I decided to do the responsible thing and ask “How do I calm it down.” Miss Pinto just smirked at me and said “You can quiet it down by rocking it Just like a real baby.” I did as instructed and successfully calmed it down.

* * *

 _ **Wayne Manor that Evening**_  
  
I ended up getting saddled with the eggbaby because blade had a date with Jurgan. I went to use the family room access to the Batcave when I bumped into my sister Stephanie who noticed the Egg Baby in my backpack “Is that what I think it is.” I nodded yes and asked “Assisted you have to deal with the eggbaby when you and BJ took family studies.” Steph looked like like she had a bit of a nostalgic look and she answered “yeah we did granted the eggbabies Miss Pinto assigned us then were the first generation. Not as sophisticated as the one you have, I take it you have it because your Assigned Partner blowing off the class.” I nodded in the affirmative as she continued “I see, BJ and I had to go through the same thing. With our assigned Partners deciding to blow the class off, granted you'll probably have it a little bit easier Then we did since BJ and I had to juggle Young Justice as well as protecting Gotham will taking care of our assigned Egg Babies.”  
I quickly thanked Steph for her insight and headed quickly down to the cave. Were dad filled me in on why Ma Mayhem was stealing the rubies “Turns out she's not stealing just any rubies, They're all part of a set she stole once before and now that she's out of prison she wants him back.” “So much for rehabilitation” I pointed out as dad continued “Ma’s very determined, and that makes her and her boys very dangerous.” after I finish suiting up. I placed the eggbaby on the floor of my Batmobile and took off there the city.

* * *

 _ **Gotham City that night**_  
  
As I was flying through Gotham At a far slower pace than I normally would, because I had a passenger aboard, Dad called me over to point out “ the batcomputer say you're only doing 180, Is there a problem?” I quickly adjusted the Egg Baby blanket before responding “Uh, She's running a little sluggish tonight. Didn't want to push it” Egg Baby started fussing which dad heard so he asked “What was that?” “Nothing” I swiftly answered.  
I arrived at the destination in begin to stake it out in the event that Ma Mayhem show up. About an hour later she and her sons rolled up Dad quickly filled me in on what she was after “The ruby earrings from the set Are part of estate sale tomorrow.” I quickly whispered back “Sure called this one right.” But then the Egg Baby started crying so I had to Climb back onto the roof and rush back to the Batmobile Completely forgetting Dad get hear the wailing through the comms tech in my cowel “What's going on there? Is that a baby?” I took a deep breath as I picked the Egg Baby up and he answered “Dad, just turn on your vid-link.”  
I can only assume that he did so because he let out a sigh “Is that what I think it is.” Before I could answer the Egg Baby made a o face which made me realize I wasn't alone on the roof, I turned around to see ma mayhem's son Carl standing there with a laser pistol in his hand he open fired but I swiftly dodged, I ejected a batarang and through it nailing Carl in the hand causing him to drop his laser pistol, he tried to use fisticuffs in place of his pistol. Forcing me to place the Egg Baby on the roof, causing it to roll and cry and terror Thinking quickly I use acrobatics to temporarily incapacitate Carl I rushed over and caught the egg before it fell off the roof.  
But of course while I have been distracted saving the egg Carl had gotten to his feet and retrieved his laser pistol and pointed at my head acting quickly I was able to avoid getting hit by getting behind a exhaust vent but it was detting shot to bits by Carl Thinking quickly I decide to perform some Hardcore Parkour down to street level where I was able to locate a dumpster, “I hope that computer of yours can't smell” as I placed the Egg Baby temporarily. So that I could get back up to the roof and deal with Carl. However by the time I got back up to the roof Ma Mayhem and her sons were fleeing in their truck. To make matters worse the garbage truck had arrived So I had to quickly fly back down to the dumpster and grab the egg.  
 ****

* * *

 ** _Hamilton High the next Day_**  
  
Nelson, Howard and I were were sitting on a bench on the school grounds Feeding our respective Egg Babies when Nelson started panicking “Something's wrong. He's not eating! Why isn't he eating?” I looked over and pointed out “Maybe because you're trying to feed him through his nose.” “Does your say anything yet, I swear I heard little how he say papa.” Howard stated Nelson and I looked at him with stunned looks on our face Howard and clarified “I mean, it sounded like Papa.” I placed the egg in my basket and stated “It'll be a long time before I want anyone to call me that.” “It's not so bad, Wayne. Really” Nelson pointed out.  
That's when Maxine arrived She handed Nelson a data disc “Here's the bio and civics.” He smiled “Thanks, hon. How 'bout the math?” Max just smiled and seid “It's coming, stop nagging.” I didn't know any better I'd say the two of them were flirting “I get it. You're doing his homework so you don't have to take care of the baby.”  
“We opted for the traditional marriage: one breadwinner, one homemaker.” Maxine explained At the same time the Egg Baby Nelson was holding burped “Beats algebra.” that’s when Dana & Blade walked up. Dana went over to Howard so that she could have her turn with the egg “And how's our little A+ doing?” Blade asked. “He's sleeping. You'll hardly know when he's around.” I answered her question As I tried to hand her the basket, But blade refused to take it “Forget it! Jurgen has this new vid I wanna check out.”  
Blade proceeded to walk away leaving me with the egg. I managed to keep my cool and made my way to family studies classroom to talk to have a chat with the teacher. “Miss Pinto can I have a divorce from blade.” She looked up from her laptop and asked “why do you want to divorce mr. Wayne.” So I did my best to explain the situation “Blade is completely blowing off the assignment, leaving me to act as a single father, and at this point I feel I can do better on my own, I'm also aware that my older brother and sister had to go through the same thing.” to my surprise Miss Pinto listen to my plea agreed and quote un quote for divorce me from blade meaning she would automatically fail the assignment, but it also meant I had to work twice as hard which I was already doing anyway.

* * *

 _ **The Batcave that Evening**_  
  
I placed the Egg Baby basket on the floor Why went to get a drink from the batcave fridge when I came back dad was standing next to the batcomputer while Ace was sniffing the egg “Do you really have to keep lugging that egg around I thought you had a assigned partner. Who was supposed to be a timeshare” I could tell Dad was slightly annoyed that I brought the egg down into the cave “Not anymore I asked Miss Pinto you make me a single father since blade was completely blowing off the assignment.” “You know your mother and I always found ways the slip away for a night.” Dad pointed out so I explained “I tried that Steph said she's too young to be an aunt.” Dad then quickly countered “What about your brother?”  
“I tried that too, and I caught him shooting rubber bands at it. It's too bad mom’s on an away mission right now because I'd ask her.” Dad decided to change the topic to the case “It's the one piece they haven't gotten yet, Part of the display at the Museum of fashion.” He then returned his attention to the problem sitting in the basket “You think the baby can keep his mouth shut for one night?” I answered dads question “Steph give me some advice After I got back last night, so I followed it I gave it a double feeding, Changed it and kept awake all afternoon. Believe me it'll be off at nap City for hours.” Of course after I finish saying that we heard cooing coming from the egg, I guess it was enjoying the attention it was getting from Ace.

* * *

 _ **The Museum of fashion that night**_  
  
I landed on the Museum's roof and spotted in air conditioning unit so I decided to place the eggbaby there As I whisper to it “This will be perfect, Now please don't wake up.” I rushed inside not taking into account that the door had been busted. I made it to the mayhems location just as they were about to leave with the ruby necklace.  
“To Late!” I said sternly “This is getting old Batman.” Ma Mayhem countered so I decided to hit her with a burn “Look Who's Talking.” That's when slim open fire with with some kind of chemical spray with sent me flying into the display behind me having to react quickly I got up and ran while slim Fired chemical at me destroying one of the suits that was on display, thinking quickly I jumped and swing around a mannequin on the music display in through a Batarang destroying Slim's chemical sprayer, causing to fall to the ground I charged him but Carl came out of nowhere and punched me into a display of High heels that collapsed on top of me It took me thirty seconds to get out from underneath.  
By the time I had gotten up to the roof Ma Mayhem and her sons we're taking off in there truck I caught a glimpse of the eggbaby which made me realize the truck have been disguised as the air conditioning unit. wasting no time I gave Chase activating my flight boots but I couldn't keep up eventually I landed Two words suck my mouth “The baby.”  
I summoned my Batmobile and took flight and began scouring Gotham for the baby. It has been almost an hour when I finally contacted dad “No sign of him anywhere, I've lost him.” “Him? I understand how you're feeling but that doll is not alife.” Dad pointed out. I ended up losing my temper “It's my life if it's lost, because I'll have to take family studies again, Have you ever taken family studies?” In between my ranting dad answered my question “No I never took family studies because I was able to skip grades.” I started brooding out loud “ the poor kids going to cry until it shuts down.” “It's cries are computer-generated aren't they?” Dad asked. “yeah so.” I answered. “That would mean the cries would have certain quantifiable digital properties.” dad pointed out which gave me some hope “Then I can set the Batmobile to scan for it, can't I?” Dad made a joke in poor taste “Uh-huh. Unless they've already made an omlette out of him.” I know he was trying to get a laugh out “Dad that was not funny.”  
I was able to trace the cries to the right location arriving just in time to see Carl about to drop the egg out of a mega building window I grabbed my backpack and launched from the Batmobile and successfully caught the egg in midair as I flew past Carl took my tongue out at him. I landed on a nearby rooftop but before I could put the eggbaby in my pack Ma Mayhem and here sons opened fire on me, So I no choice but to perform some Hardcore Parkour to put some distance between me and their laser pistols range, I mean skip behind a pillar. After a few seconds the shooting stopped which could only mean Ma Mayhem and her sons were about to make a break for it, so I took the opportunity to place the egg baby in my backpack, It started giggling as I put my pack on.  
I the mayhems flying blue pickup truck trying to flee the scene. “Daddy's got to go to work now.” I told the egg as use my rocket boots to launch into the air. I can hear the egg laughing as I flew I was able to get close enough to their truck to fire a grapple line. Of course the mayhems realize what I was trying to do so Ma tried to perform some evasive maneuvers Flying close to the ground causing me to perform a bit of jet skiing on the street, until She dove down close enough to the ground that cause me to trip and go for a ride on my stomach and did some damage to the to one of the pillars. The eggbaby was enjoying the ride giggling Non-Stop while I had to avoid getting shot at. My opportunity came to take them down when both Carlos and Slim ended up up chucking I'm assuming they had weak stomachs, Thinking quickly I slashed the flight unit causing the truck to lose power forcing the mayhems to land.  
They tried to escape the roof before they could I threw 3 special batarangs they're released Green Smoke creating a fog like effect. Which allowed me to easily incapacitate Carl and slim. Ma Mayhem on the other hand was a little bit more complicated Her strength of will seem to be on par with a slappers attic which kept me on the defensive, I was forced to the edge of the Rooftop. Thinking quickly I pulled out a batarang and slashed her purse sending it flying off the building, She then tried to jump after it trying to fire a cable all the catch her before she went splat and the irony is she did successfully catch her purse but she caught it upside down and it popped open causing the rubies to continue their plummet. causing her to let out a cry of sadness while high tide the cable in exhaust vent.

* * *

 _ **Hamilton High Family studies classroom**_  
  
The wait was excruciating for Miss Pinto to reveal our grades “According to this data, Most of you to borderline jobs as parents. Mainly C’s” Howard bewilderedly asked “But Miss Pinto.” Miss Pinto immediately cut him off “Yes Howard you and Dana Feed, and rocked it and gave it plenty of nap time, But a baby needs more than that It's mind needs to be stimulated to, And according to this print out only one baby was fully stimulated, was the one belonging to Terry. Congratulations Mr. Wayne Who new you turn out to be ideal father material.” To be honest I felt good to succeed at the clace I had been failing the entire quarter. It was kind of embarrassing hearing all the girls giggle.  
  
 **Screen Fades to Black outro plays**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/n Let's be honest Terry should not have had have to share his A+ for the Egg Baby assignment is because he did the mature thing and went to miss Pinto to ask if he could just be a single father since blade was blowing off the assignment. And as I stated above since Terry has older siblings he could turn to them for some advice. Bruce also didn't take family studies since he was smart enough to be able to skip grades which is the main reason he was able to start being Batman a lot earlier in this universe. The next Batman Beyond chapter will be based on sneak peek.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether or not to keep Terry delinquent history. Because I needed a reason for Dana's tan's father to distrust him, initially I considered having it that Dana's father didn't like Terry because you read a tabloid that that made the clam that Bruce Wayne had been a Playboy, which doesn't really work because in this universe I had it that Bruce Wayne never adopted the Playboy facade.
> 
> So I ended up deciding on keeping Terry's history of being a delinquent Joining a Street gang in his early teens the irony is Terry does get arrested but not by a GCPD officer he gets arrested by Fury who under her mask is his older sister Stephanie wayne being a rich kid of course he figured his parents are just bail him out if he got caught by gcpd, when his parents showed up to see him at the gcpd lockup informing him that they will not be covering any legal defense and that he will have to serve whatever sentence he's given. 
> 
> This would of course be major news in gotham and what explain why dana father doesn't trust Terry.


End file.
